If I Knew
by TeeBeMe
Summary: "Jesus, I'll call him Daddy all night long if he wants," I grinned cheekily, licking my bottom lip. Sakura snorted into her coffee, eyes wide. "Xin, I really don't think that's appropriate to say in front of the children," She reminded me. A tale of how I used my cousin's daughter to get a date with the redheaded sexy and single Dad.
1. Welcome to my life

_TeeBeMe: Honestly, I don't where the fuck this story came from. I was just eating flatbread one day like a boss and then I was like, ooh, what if Xinny cooks up this whacky scheme in order to get close to the Daddy she met at her young cousin's daycare? She would soo do a bunch of weird shit._

**Xin: I always do a bunch of weird shit.**

_TeeBeMe: Shut up, I wanted to do like...a sort of slice of life. But Xin's life is always kind of weird, so yeah_.

**Xin: Right. You guys should know by now that we do not own any of the rights to Naruto. Just Xin and the OCs.**

* * *

"Isn't there somewhere we could send her for this, such as boot camp?"

I stared blankly as my aged Father paced back and forth in his luxurious business suit. My Mother sat in his plush chair behind the desk, eyebrows raised in question. From the tan leather couch nestled to the side of the large office is where I sat, watching him blankly. "Military school? I've heard some charming results from sending children there," He paused in thought, looking at my Mother for her approval. I knew my Mother too well. I knew that the idea of sending me to America would not sit well with her. She was extremely attached to my sisters and I.

"Hiashi, you do realize Xin is twenty-two don't you?" She asked, blinking. Dad turned towards me, frowning. "Are...Are you really?" He asked, eyes squinting. I gaped at him, wondering if he was joking or not. "Daddy!" I shouted, huffing and puffing. "So you are twenty-two? Answer me this, my lovable but stupid daughter," He advanced over me. Oh, how I loved my Father's nicknames for me. Stupid, nimrod, idiot, fool, sassy-pants. We had such a special connection. I'm sure he's fond of my nicknames for him, such as old fart.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"If you are in fact twenty-two...than why...why oh why on God's green Earth do you insist on acting like an idiotic sixteen year old?" He asked me, clearly exasperated. "Normal sixteen year olds do not get drunk at some random party and they do not break into a celebrity's home while they are intoxicated," Mom spoke up from, her face now a blank slate.

"You know, I think you guys are blowing this out of proportion. You're acting like I killed someone," I pointed out dryly. "You broke in Namie Amuro's home and you were arrested for trespassing and disorderly conduct. That's a bad thing, you little simpleton," Daddy seethed down at me. Oh, simpleton is one of his favorite nicknames for me. Can't forget simpleton.

"Now, to be fair...I was drunk and wanted an autograph. And I have some very questionable friends who panic and run as soon as someone calls the cops and ruins all the fun," I replied. "I've literally raised an idiot, haven't I?" Daddy palmed his face. "This is because you let her spend so much time with that evil Mother of yours, Hiashi. Had she spent more time with my Mother..." Mom began rambling.

"She would've been an old crotchety nag before she even became a teenager."

"At least she wouldn't be running around drunk and trespassing."

I watched quietly as my parents bickered about whose Mother was worse. In all honestly, both of my Grandmothers were hard to put up with. Kiyone, my Mother's mother, liked to bully everyone and always had something to complain about. And Ayaka, my Father's mother, was plain old evil and hated everyone. "Neither of your Mothers are a walk in the park," I mumbled out the side of my lip. Of course, with their freakish parents' hearing, Mom and Dad both caught on to what I said. "Insolent child," Mom picked up one of Daddy's staplers and literally threw it at my head.

Mom had this annoying habit of just picking random objects up and hurling them at my fuckin' face. "Perhaps all the damage she's sustained from being hit with many objects over the years has caused her to act this way..." Daddy trailed off thoughtfully. "You're saying this is my fault?" She turned back to look at him, like, how dare he even accuse her of such a thing?

"Am I bleeding? I think I'm bleeding..."

"I'm not saying this is your fault, my dear."

"You just said she's got brain damaged from all the times I've thrown something at her."

"Oh my God, is that blood? I think that's blood."

"Well, you have thrown things at her since she was little."

"Her behavior is not my fault. Perhaps if you hadn't always hounded her for being outspoken..."

"Yep. Definitely blood. Mom, did you like, stable my freakin' forehead?"

"I wanted her to be the best she could be!"

"Yes, and look where we're at, Hiashi."

"Can one of you please call someone for assistance? I legit think there's a staple in my face."

Neither of my parents missed a beat as my sister stepped into the office. Oh, Hinata. My pretty and perfect twin sister. Hinata is literally the perfect daughter. Always does what she's told, never got into any problems during middle school, never touched a drop of liquor during high school, still going to college. Long story short, Hina was the perfect angel. And I was Satan's demented spawn from Hell. I didn't hate my sister or anything like that. Jealous? Yes, a bit. Our relatives favored Hinata and my younger sister over me but what do you expect when your family simply can't handle how bad ass you can be?

"Oh," She blinked, eyebrows raised from witnessing my parents bickering for one reason or another. She turned to where I was perched with a fuckin' staple in my face. "Is...Is that a staple in your forehead?" She asked, quickly coming to my side. "...I want t say no...but I'm almost certain that yes, that is a staple in my forehead..."

She paled and leaned into my face to examine the staple. "Should I attempt to pull it out?" She asked, eyes big and trained on the piece of tiny metal that was lodge in my forehead all snug. "That's such a pretty blouse...I wouldn't want forehead blood to spurt on it if you pull it out. You know blood is hard to get out."

"We can't just leave it there, Xin," She pointed out, her pretty pink lips twisting into a frown. I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "I know we can't leave it in there...are you even trained for this?" I suddenly asked. Last time I checked, Hinata was not in college for medical reasons. "I took a first aid class back in tenth grade," She shrugged carelessly. "That was damn there ten years ago," I reminded her blankly. "Look, I just think you should drive me to the hospital or-OW! Oh my God!" I screeched, slapping my hands to my forehead. In the middle of me talking, Hinata had the bright idea of yanking the fuckin' staple right out of my fuckin' skin. I could feel the blood leaking down from behind my hands. "Oh dear God..."

"Xin...don't scream like that. Oh, Hinata is here."

"You're getting blood all over my couch, you simpleton."  
_  
"Oh my Godddd." _

* * *

Okay, maybe I should take a second and just explain some things about myself and whack-job family. My name is Xin, I know, a Japanese girl with a Chinese name? Oh, the horror. Shut up. I'm from the Hyuga family. Yes, the Hyuga family. As in, we're rich as fuck, we probably fuckin' own your life, the Hyuga family. And yes, I'm honestly serious.

I have two sisters. My twin, Hinata, who pulled the fuckin' staple out of my head like it was nothing and my younger sister. Hanabi...she's about...I want to say...eighteen now. Maybe nineteen I don't know, I never bother to remember because she's such a fuckin' brat. Hinata is the angel, I'm the spawn and Hanabi is the spoiled brat. I think out of the three of us, Daddy favors Hanabi the most. But that's only because she's his little henchman. Or henchwoman. Henchwoman sounds so stupid. Is that even a word? Doubt it.

Daddy is the head of Hyuga corporations and while it is a very successful and booming business, I have no idea what the fuck we do for a living. Maybe we just own a bunch of shit. That sounds like it could be right. Anyway, Daddy is about fifty, maybe fifty-one. And my lovely but insane Mother is forty-seven. Although she steadily claims she's only forty...we all know the damn truth.

Hinata and I currently enrolled at Konoha U. Which is like, the best of the best colleges Konoha has to offer. Now, I wanted to get the fuck out of Konoha and away from my overbearing and insane family. I wanted to attend a college all the way in Kumo. But my parents were not having that. They didn't think I could be trusted in a city that was seven hours away.

Yeah, like I could be trusted anywhere.

Anyway, my parents sent us to Konoha U to study business so we would be prepare to take Hyuga Corps when my Father stepped down, whenever the hell that would be. Except well...I don't exactly major in business like everyone thinks.

Hear me out. I was going to go along with my parents wish of studying business and eventually following in their footsteps...but on my second day of college, I realized that just wasn't the life for me. I'm sure my parents realized it too, deep down. But like I was saying, I realized that their life they wanted for me was not the life I wanted so I switched majors without telling them. They think that for the last couple of years, I've been studying business. I actually minor in business. I major in culinary arts.

No, I don't know when I'm going to tell them. I don't even know if I'll tell them.

So there you have it. You have the little rebellious hellion, that's me. Then there's Hinata the perfect angel and Hanabi, the spoiled brat. And my clueless Father along with my insane Mother who likes to throw things at her children when's she annoyed. Yep. Perfectly normal.

* * *

"How were classes this week?"

Manami, my Mother, looked at my sisters and I as we settled down for Sunday family dinner. Hiashi sat the head of the table with my Mother to his right. Next to her was Hanabi. Hinata and I sat opposite of them. I don't really know why my parents insist on family dinners. I was under the impression that they loved the fact that we all moved out.

"Awkward on the account of the fact that there's two holes in my head due to someone stapling my face," I replied first. "Are you sure they weren't staring because you're just an idiot?" Hanabi sneered from across me. "Oh, good one. Virgin." I rolled my eyes at her. "Xin." Hiashi cut his eyes at me. "I would suspect that you are also a virgin since you are saving yourself for marriage like any self respecting woman, am I correct?" He cut his eyes at me. "Of course, Daddy," I cooed sweetly. "Yeah right. She hasn't been a virgin since she was fourteen..." Hanabi snorted and mumbled under breath.

I delivered a swift kick to her knee under the table. I'll have that little twit know that I haven't been a virgin since I was sixteen, thank you very much. She gasped and shot a look at me before turning to pout at my Mother. "Behave yourselves at the dinner table, girls," Manami simply said, not bothering to look up from her iPad. "Mother, no technology at the table," Hinata sweetly chided my Mother. Manami looked up and frowned but nodded, clicking the large piece of tech off. "Of course. My apologies."

"How was your day, dear? You didn't come into the office today," Hiashi looked at Manami. She smiled and nodded. "Mikoto-Chan brought over Hitomi-Chan today. She's getting so big," Manami hummed cheerfully. Mikoto is my Aunt. Okay, she's not my Aunt by blood. Honestly, I don't know exactly how the Hyuga family and the Uchiha family are related but we are and she's always been Aunt Mikoto. So yeah. Hitomi is actually my cousin, Sasuke's, daughter. So, Hitomi is Mikoto's granddaughter.

Now let me just take a second to tell you how my idiot cousin found out he had a child when he was only eighteen years old. During the summertime, Uncle Fugaku would take his family, Mikoto, Sasuke and my older cousin, Itachi, down to their vacation home in Oto. And living down the street from their vacation home was this girl named Kin.

I never liked Kin. I had only met her a handful of times when I was much younger but she always rubbed me the wrong way. Any-who, a month before I start college, this heifer comes knocking on my apartment door and hands me a picnic basket after asking if Sasuke was around. I had no idea where the fuck my idiot cousin was but he sure as hell wasn't at my house. But she shoved the basket at me and began to walk off.

I open the basket and see that this hussy had the audacity to hand me a damn picnic basket with a damn baby nestled inside of it. So of course I chase the floozy down and pull on her long ass ponytail until she tells me that the child in the basket is her and Sasuke's daughter, Hitomi. Why the fuck she had the damn child in a basket is beyond me, she never explained. But she had explained that her band would be going on tour and she couldn't bring her baby on tour so she thought why not finally tell the Father of her child that he is in fact, a Father.

Now, I'm pretty sure the skank was lying because I haven't heard shit about her band doing a damn thing. I just think that she didn't want to play Mommy anymore and dumped the kid on Sasuke. Granted, Hitomi was his kid. There was no denying it. She had the Uchiha face. He took a paternity test anyway and lo and behold, Hitomi was his.

And that's the story of how Hitomi came to be. Yeah, it was a big scandal.

"Is anyone else surprised that Sasuke had an illegitimate child before Xin?" Hanabi piped up, shooting me a devious grin. "Oooh...you little shithead..." I growled at her. "Girls. That's strike two," Manami warned. Strike three and she'd throw some of the China at our faces.

"While your sister is a bit..." Hiashi paused to look at me. "Wild...but she isn't an idiot like Sasuke. I wasn't surprised that boy had a child so young. He was always chasing skirts when he was in high school. At least he had the decency to impregnate a girl that doesn't live in Konoha," Hiashi rambled on. "Well...she was an easy woman. I told him that a million times," Hinata sighed heavily. Which is true, she had warned him about Kin. She rubbed my sister the wrong way as well.

"You know girls..." Manami began, smiling sweetly. "Shouldn't you be searching for that special one to complete your lives...?" She trailed off. "You don't give a damn about that. You just want some grandchildren."

"That's not true, I don't want illegitimate grandchildren."

"You're horrible, Mom."

* * *

"When exactly do you plan on telling them you're not majoring in business?" Hinata asked as we left our parents' home. "Shh!" I shushed her, frantically waving my arms around. "They could hear you," I hissed at her, dragging her down the billions of stairs to where my car was parked.

"I haven't really thought about it," I said once we were settled in my car and driving a safe distance away. "We graduate next year. I should be going over to France to continue my studying. I'll tell them then. That way, Mom can't throw whatever is in her reach at my face and Daddy won't have a heart attack right in front of me..."

"You're a deceitful person."

"Yes...well...yeah."

I sighed heavily and gripped the steering wheel. "I just wish they could accept that I'm not the person they wanted me to be," I confessed quietly. "I wish our family was your normal, rich and snooty family," Hinata shrugged.

"Oh yeah, that'd be nice too."

"Wouldn't it?"

It was quiet between us for a moment. "Hina...you're still a virgin, right?" I asked suddenly. She jerked forward, sputtering and blushing like a fool. "Why would you ask such a thing?" She gasped out. I frowned, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know, I'm just making sure," I grinned at her. She gave me a look and shook her head. "How's your forehead?" She asked me, changing the subject. "You mean the two punctures I have courtesy of our psycho Mother?" I asked sarcastically. "You get your psychotic nature from her, you know."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Don't insult me."

"Can't handle the truth?"

I shot a glare at her. "My forehead is fine, I guess. Every time someone picks up a stapler, I smack it out of their hand," I shrugged, making a right onto her street, Cherry Blossom Lane. Leave it to Hinata to move onto a street so cliché. "You do not," She laughed. "I do. I smacked one classmate's hand so damn hard he was ready to cry," I laughed along with her.

I stopped in front of her house and watched as she climbed out. "I'll see you Tuesday for lunch?" She asked, eyebrows raised. "Of course. When have I ever skipped a lunch date?" I grinned back at her. She simply smiled and shook her head, turning around to step into her house as I drove off for my apartment.

Just as I stepped out of the shower, I heard my my phone ringing from my living room where I had tossed my things. Huffing in annoyance and wrapping myself and my hair in my fluffy towels, I stormed into the living room to snatch up my blaring phone. "What?" I snapped into the phone, not bothering to even check to see who was calling. "How's my favorite cousin doing?" I heard the smooth tone of Sasuke. "Oh, hell no," I shook my head, hand on my hip. Sasuke let out an almost nervous laugh.

"What are you up to, Xinny?" Sasuke asked me, feigning innocence. "Standing in my living room, naked," I replied blankly, already knowing that he had an ulterior motive. "...Wow. Okay, didn't need to know that," Sasuke grumbled into the phone. "Sasuke, the hell you want?" I sighed. "I need to dry my hair before it knots up," I continued, playing with the belt of my robe. "Listen, are you busy Wednesday afternoon?" He asked me. "I have classes that ends around one in the afternoon, why?" I folded my arms across my chest with my phone nestled in between my shoulder and my face.

I stalked back into my bathroom to search for my blow dryer. "Well...listen...I need you to do me a favor," Sasuke said slowly as I snatched my blow dryer from beneath the sink. "No, you cannot take my car apart and put it back together," I frowned blankly. Sasuke was a notorious car junkie who loved to restore cars after fuckin' destroying them first.

"I wasn't going to ask that but that would be fuckin' cool of you to let me do that," Sasuke replied. "You're not touching my car," I rolled my eyes and leaned my hip against the sink. Sasuke grumbled in annoyance. "Listen, I need you to pick up Hitomi from her daycare Wednesday afternoon," He finally admitted. "Ugh, fine. Whatever. I'll pick her up," I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Will you, really?" Sasuke asked as if he was expecting me to say no. Of course I wouldn't say no. No one could say no when it came to his kid. She was spoiled. "Yes, really. Now get the fuck out of my face, my hair is starting to curl up."

I clicked the phone off before he could say anything else.

* * *

"You know what I think you need, dopey?" Hiashi asked me Monday afternoon on the phone. I was in the middle of shopping for groceries when he called me with this big idea of his. "What's that, you old bag of bones," I replied blankly, reaching for vanilla extract. Why the hell did they keep things do damn high? I was below average height. This was just not fair.

"You need a job."

I snorted, almost dropping my phone. "Yeah? And you need to stop dying your gray hair. You're like fifty something Dad, we know you're old," I shot back, tossing a pack of chicken into my cart. "Your sarcasm is despicable. My hair is not turning gray, you little idiot," Hiashi said into the phone. "Yeah, okay," I snorted, trying to think of what else I need to buy. "Don't forget rice," Hiashi reminded me. "That's like the first thing I grabbed," I snorted and rolled my eyes. I'm Asian, of course I grabbed the rice.

"Yes, well, like I was saying, you need a job," Hiashi continued on. "Really, Daddy? That's your big idea that's going to resolve the fact that I'm a lunatic?" I asked, grabbing a pack of candy. I was notorious for having a sweet tooth. I was about to move on when I felt something slam into my leg. "Ow, dammit, what the hell-Oh, hello little girl," I looked down at the child who had just run head first into my leg. Whose child was this and why the fuck were they letting her run wild?

She looked around Hitomi's age, maybe three of four. She had chocolate brown curly hair and big greenish-blue eyes. Holy shit, whose kid was this? She had the prettiest damn eyes I had ever seen on a person. "Xin?" I heard my Dad call my name. "Let me call you back, Father. A random child just ran into my leg."

"Hey, small person," I knelt down to her height. She was a pretty little thing, could've gave Hitomi a run for her money. She shrank under my gaze, biting her bottom lip. "Oh, no no. Small person. I'm not a weirdo or anything. Don't worry, I don't own a white van or anything creepy like that. I actually have a dodge charger and it's pretty sexy and you have no idea what I'm talking about."

She smiled shyly as I babbled like a goofball. "What's your name, small person? Okay, to make this less weird and child predator-like, my name is Xin. Hyuga Xin. See, now you know my name. What kidnapper tells the kid their name? They don't so clearly I'm not one, right? What's your name so we can find your parents," I advised her.

"Momiji."

I smiled down at her. "That's a pretty name, Momiji," I hummed, standing up to my full height. "Let's go find an adult," I suggested, watching as she giggled and followed behind me. "Aren't you an adult?" She asked cutely. Jesus Christ Superstar, she was so damn adorable. "According to my Mommy and Daddy, no I'm not an adult. I'm just a giant teenager," I shrugged, not really caring. "So, who are we looking for, Momiji-Chan? Mommy? Daddy? Both of them? Aunty, Uncle?" I asked, looking around for any panicking person.

"My mommy," She replied, frowning. "She has short hair, like mine," She pointed to just at her shoulders. "And brown eyes," She pointed to her eyes. "Oh, so you get your pretty eyes from your Daddy?" I asked her, looking around for a panicky brunette. Momiji's frown turned into a bright grin when I asked about her Dad. "Yeah. He's really tall with eyes like mine and bright red hair," She gushed about his Father. "Red hair? That's pretty different," I hummed, glancing around. I wonder if he's hot. Oh, wait. Goddammit, he's probably still with the Mother of his child.

She and I wandered around the supermarket until we finally ran into her panicked Mother. The woman was going crazy, running around looking for her lost daughter. It's a wonder we didn't run into her sooner. "Excuse me? Mommy-Chan?" I waved her down, smiling almost nervously because this woman seemed legit crazy. She whipped around with a frenzied look in her eyes which scared the crap out of me. "Oh dear God," I flinched under her gaze. "Momiji!" She shrieked, dropping down to engulf her daughter. She snapped her watery gaze at me and I flinched away.

"Thank you," She sobbed, grabbing me by the sleeve of my thin jacket and yanking me towards her into their hug. Well. This is awkward. Not that I didn't like hugs. I totally loved hugs. But you know...from people I know personally. "No problem," I laughed nervously when she let me out of the hug. "I lost my niece once in a mall," I shrugged, shooting a smile at the panicked Mother and her adorable daughter. "Mm, well I should be going now. See you some other time, Momiji-Chan. Stay close with Mommy-Chan, alright? See you," I smiled politely and waved at the duo before turning my cart around to finish shopping.

Boom. Good deed of the year.

* * *

"Ooh, guess what? Namie Amuro dropped the charges. She's not going to sue me anymore," I grinned. Monday evening I was baking a pumpkin pie for class the following day. I had Hinata on speaker as I slaved away and made the damn crust.

"Oh, really? That's good," Hinata hummed. I think she was writing a paper. "You so don't care," I huffed and rolled my eyes. Hinata laughed and shuffled. "Alright, I'm listening," She chuckled into the phone. "Anyway," I huffed, finishing the crust. "This little kid was lost in the market yesterday," I began to tell her the epic tale about how awesome of a person I am.

"And me, being the great person that I am, took her and spent like damn there a half hour trying to locate her Mother. Let me tell you how this little girl had the eyes of a God. I mean, they were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"Prettier than ours?"

"Girl, yes. She told me she has her Daddy's eyes and that he was really tall and has red hair. And I was like, holy shit, I bet he's hot," I began to ramble. "Based on his daughter's eyes you came to that assumption?" Hinata interrupted me, snorting. "I'm a shallow person, Hina," I rolled my eyes, seriously she should know this by now. "And I was just sitting there like I'll call him Daddy all night long if he's sexy," I grinned cheekily when I heard my sister gasp. "You're so perverted!" She seemed horrified but I knew she was smiling. I laughed but shook my head. "But then I was like, what if he's still with the Mother of his child? Let me stop being a horny bitch and find this child's Mother."

Hinata laughed at that. "So yeah, I did like a really good thing. I reunited a child and a Mother and I didn't steal her man. I think Kami-Sama noticed my good deed of the year and was like 'let me smile down upon this bitch and give her some good luck' and bada-bing bada-boom, Namie Amuro isn't suing me. Not that I did anything that drastic. I just wanted an autograph."

"You broke into her house. That's breaking and entering."

"Shh, shut up."

Hinata laughed again. "Yeah, I've gotta pick up Hitomi tomorrow for Sasuke," I ran my fingers through my thick hair. "Really? Why?" Hinata asked as I finally slipped the pie into the oven to bake. "I don't know, he's got a lot of cars to work on tomorrow or something. I don't really mind. I should take her for ice cream or something."

Hinata and I spoke for another hour before we finally hung up to finish whatever the hell we needed to finish. She had a paper that was due while I nearly burnt the pie while talking to her. I talked to Hanabi for ten minutes, why, I have no idea. Then Mom called to see how my head was doing and that she was glad Namie Amuro wasn't suing me.

My life was...not normal. I don't think it ever was but I think that's alright. Okay, so I'm a twenty-two year old future convict. Okay, maybe not a convict but my Dad thinks so. But I've avoided prison since like...ever so I think I'm good.I mean, you can't really blame me. I didn't have the regular, run of the mill rich snooty family like any other rich family. My family was fuckin' psychotic but at least we had a good relationship and I didn't have a child at a young age like my dumbass cousin.

I was just missing one thing. The love of my life.

Ew. I just heard how cliché that sounded. God, I'm so lame.

* * *

_TeeBeMe: Title of the story, If I Knew, is by the fantastic Bruno Mars._


	2. Loca, loca, loca

_TeeBeMe: So I usually get positive feedback and the one time I get some bad reviews, they're actually good reviews that point out my flaws. But this review...idk, I don't want to be rude but I laughed when I read it. Okay, first, I hate that you're a Guest so I don't know who you are. Boo. Second, I don't know what you've been reading but everyone on this site knows nothing belongs to them except their OCs and their plotlines. In every story, in every chapter, I say the same thing over and over again: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. _

_Third, yes, Naruto is tagged in this. Clearly he's paired with Hinata, whose also tagged in the story along with Gaara and the OC, Xin. Yes, I know Naruto isn't in it yet. IT'S ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER. Clearly in this story, Xin doesn't know who the hell Naruto is right now, meaning he'll come into the story later, probably in chapter three, give it time. And yes, Sasuke is in the story because in my AUs, the Uchiha and Hyuga family are family and his daughter is an important point for the plot! Jeez!_

_Okay, sorry for ranting guys. I don't know, I had to address that review because it was so just...poor that I had to get it out of the way. But anyway, you guys know this already, I don't own a damn thing, wish I did but I don't. Enjoy, okay? Thank you!_

* * *

I ambled blankly through the campus of Konoha U. Classes had ended early for me on Tuesday afternoon and I was on my way to collect my younger sister to meet our older sister for lunch. Unlike the two of us, Hanabi had opted to dorm at the university. Why, I had no idea. I had tried to dorm at the Uni...but after two days living with another stranger, I snapped. I tried to strangle that irritating ass woman in her sleep. I just couldn't take it anymore. She was so fuckin' inconsiderate and obnoxious. I tried to kill her. Like, I legit tried it.

Hanabi's roommate was probably an alright person. I snorted to myself. Hanabi wasn't really much of a people-person so I wondered if she got along with her roommate. Unlike our older sister, who was freakishly shy, Hanabi just didn't like people and often had a hard time being normal around them. And me, well, I was more sociable. I just...I hated people too.

Not bothering to knock, because I knew she was in there by herself, I opened the door expecting to see her at her desk doing something diabolical only to pause with a gasp. "Oh my God!" I squealed, pointing an offending finger. Hanabi let out a squeal and quickly shoved the boy that had been devouring her face away from her. "Oh my God! Xin! What are you doing here?" She demanded to know, jumping up and fumbling to right her disheveled clothes. I simply gaped, looking in between her and the boy who had been sucking my sister's face off.

"Oh hell no! I'm the adult here, I'll be the one demanding answers!" I snapped at her. I glared at the boy. "You! Who the fuck are you?" I demanded, crossing the room with incredible speed. With the strength of a grown ass man, I hefted the kid up by his shirt. He sputtered, surprised by my speed and strength. I made be small but that didn't mean a damn thing when I was pissed the fuck off.

"Well!?"

"Xin, stop, don't hurt him."

"Quiet, young lady!"

"You aren't my Mother!"

"Well, kid! What's your name?"

"U-Uh..."

"What's sixty-five times twenty-four!?"

"..W-What?"

"What color is my Mother's hair?!"

"Um..."

"What's my sister's favorite color?"

"How am I supposed to know any of this?"

"What type of shoes was I wearing yesterday!?"

"You're not making any sense, Xin!"

"What color bra is Hanabi wearing!?"

"...B-Blue."

I paused, glancing at my sister. She said nothing but blushed heavily. I turned back to the boy. "Oh my God," I gaped at them. "You two had..." I paused, leaning closer to him while squinting my eyes. "Sex..." I whispered it as if it was the dirtiest word in the world. "We did not!" Hanabi groaned, falling backwards on the bed. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic whining and let the kid go. "Beat it, stupid. I gotta talk to my sister about her new found sexuality," I jabbed my thumb in my sister's direction. When he didn't move, my eyebrow quirked.

"Listen, kid..." I paused to really look at him. There was nothing exceptionally handsome about him and he didn't even look that smart. What in the hell was so special about this kid that had my sister's attention on him? "I will literally kill you if you don't politely step out of this goddamn room."

He opened his mouth, maybe to whine that he didn't want to go but Hanabi quickly came to his rescue before I could break my damn foot off in his ass. "Just go, that's the crazy one I mentioned," She pointed out in monotone. The boy blinked, a surprised and slightly scared look taking over his face. I simply smiled at him. "Hello."

He was gone before I could do much else. I waited five minutes before turning to my sister and waltzing over to her. She stood up, hands folded across her chest as I stood in front of her. I looked her over before reaching out to grab the collar of her shirt. I yanked it down as she sputtered and I simply hummed at the sight of the purple marks lining the column of her neck. "Well," I smirked and let her go. Folding my arms across my chest I backed off. "Looks like Daddy's favorite won't be his favorite for long," I sung out innocently.

She gaped at me, clearly horrified. "You...you wouldn't tell Daddy..." She trailed off, eyes wide. "I wouldn't?" I raised my eyebrows, still smirking. "You can't tell Daddy," She whispered, looking quite horrified. "I think we both know I can and I will," I whispered back. "Xin!" She whined, stomping her foot. "Ahaha!" I let out an evil laugh. "This is so awesome! So this is what it feels like to blackmail your own flesh and blood! This feels good," I grinned sadistically. "Remember all those times you ratted me out?" I slung my arm around her shoulders. "Gee, I bet you sure wish you hadn't ratted me out and blackmailed me all those times, huh?"

"Xiiiin," She whined, laying her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her face. She looked upset and scared. I wasn't kidding when I said she was Daddy's favorite. I rolled my eyes. It would crush her if Daddy treated Hanabi as anything less then his favorite. "I won't tell him now, per say," I began, my smirk melting into a smile. "Next time you piss me off...well...we'll see what happens, hm?" I squeezed her shoulder. "You're pure evil," She groaned while I continued to grin. "I'm your older sister, I'm supposed to be evil."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"And that's when I found Hana sucking face with some random kid," I wrapped up the story as I sat with my sisters. "Oh, Hana..." Hinata trailed off, hand posed over her mouth to mask her horror. "Xin! Shut up," Hanabi groaned loudly. I simply smiled behind the cup of my large soda. "Is he your boyfriend, Hana? Because honestly, you shouldn't go around kissing him if he's not," Hinata began to chide her. "That's right. If you guys aren't together and you're caught making out and petting and doing other...things like that, you'll get labeled as slut." I piped in.

"You would know."

"I would. Quite well."

Hanabi simply looked at me. "I know you were the one who started that rumor, ya little twat," I rolled my eyes at her, sipping my soda. She frowned and looked down in guilt. "Yeah, thanks for trying to ruin high school for me. Too bad I smacked anybody who called me a slut and stopped that rumor in it's tracks," I giggled evilly. Hanabi simply rolled her eyes. "Did Xinny tell you that Namie Amuro isn't suing her anymore?" Hinata changed the subject when our lunch was finally brought to us. "She wouldn't of had to sue her in the first place if Xin hadn't broke into her house."

"Sneaked. Broke in sounds so...illegal."

"That's because it is, you idiot."

I shot a glare at her but shoved a handful of fries into my mouth. "So, is he your boyfriend? When do we get to meet him? Oh, he could come by and meet Daddy and Mom. A dinner! A Sunday dinner," Hinata began to ramble sweetly. She looked excited. I didn't have the heart to tell her it was probably a good idea to keep this kid away from Daddy. Like, forever. In his eyes, Hanabi was the perfect daughter.

"Hina, no. Shut up."

"Hana, don't speak to your older sister like that."

"Shut up, Xin."

"I'll fuckin' kick you, Hana, I will."

Hanabi huffed and glared at me while Hinata simply pouted. "His name is Konohamaru," She began to explain. "Wait, Konohamaru. Who the hell names their kid that? Konohamaru as in Konoha? The fuckin' city we live in? Who the fuck names their kid after a goddamn city? Oh my God, that's so fuckin' stupid."

"Seriously, Xin. Shut up."

"I'm just saying!"

"Let her finish, Xin."

I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. Hinata smiled cutely and motioned for Hanabi to continue her story about the boy with the stupid name. Seriously, I couldn't have been the only one who wondered who the fuck would name their kid that. I mean, I knew my name wasn't the average name but Konohamaru? That was a fuckin' mouthful. Did he have a nickname? Please don't let it be Konoha because that would be confusing as fuck. His parents should have just named him Konohagakure for all that.

"He's twenty."

"He's a bit old."

"I'm about to turn nineteen."

"Are you sure?"

"...Oh my God."

Hanabi shot a glare at me while I just grinned back at her. Hinata only sighed heavily. Without the supervision of our parents, this is how the three of us acted towards one another. We bickered and made fun of another and told each other to shut up every ten seconds. "Oh, forget it," Hanabi huffed and stabbed into her salad. I let out a laugh and wiped the grin off of my face. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again,"I quickly apologized. Hanabi had the shortest fuse of the three of us. "No, shut up. Leave me alone," Hanabi huffed and puffed.

I only continued to grin at her. "So, how long has Sasuke held your car captive?" I asked as Hinata quietly sipped her water. "How do you know he has my car?" She asked with a frown. "I have to pick up his spawn tomorrow. I'm assuming it's because he has one of our cars and probably fucked something up," I began to explain. "He doesn't have Hina's car. I called Neji and Itachi and they said he doesn't have their cars. He knows it'll be a cold day in Hell before I let him anywhere near my car...so the only one stupid enough to let him have their car is...you."

Hanabi shot me a dirty look while Hinata tried to kindly muffle her giggle. "I'm not stupid," Hanabi hissed at me. "Did you let him work on your car even though it was perfectly fine?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Hanabi sat back and blushed. "Exactly."

Again, Hanabi huffed. "He's had it since Friday," She answered. "Probably fucked with the transmission or something," I shrugged. I don't know where Sasuke's obsession with cars came from. He was a serious car-freak. I remember I somehow manged to scratch the paint of his car when we were seventeen, he literally chased me with a bat. Sasuke was a fuckin' psychopath.

"Hopefully he's almost done," Hinata hummed pleasantly as Hanabi snatched her phone out of her pocket and violently dialed Sasuke. "I think I should take Hitomi for some ice cream tomorrow," I said as Hinata and I casually drowned out Hanabi cursing out Sasuke. "You know Sasuke doesn't like to give Hitomi sweets before she's eaten dinner," Hinata reminded me. "I don't give a fuck what Sasuke likes, I'm doing him a favor," I rolled my eyes as Hanabi tossed her phone back into the bag. "Bastard..." She mumbled to herself.

"You need a ride back to the dorms?"

"That depends...are you going to play Eminem the entire time?"

"Don't you start. He's my fuckin' King, Hana, _my King,_"

Hinata sighed, she already could feel the oncoming argument between Hanabi and I. Raising a a finger in the air to signal our waitress, she smiled. Ignoring our squabbling, obviously. "Check, please."

* * *

Konoha's Daycare for the Gifted was a pretty big damn establishment. I didn't understand how infants to toddlers could be gifted considering all they did was slobber and destroy everything around them but who the hell was I to judge? I had attended one of the most elite high schools in the Fire Country and I was a damn lunatic. I stepped through the big doors and breezed past the lobby to get to the room I knew would be housing my niece along with the rest of the three-four year olds. Opening the door, I was greeted with loud screeching and chaos.

I watched with clear disdain as a dozen or so toddlers ran around the large room. They screamed, cried, fought, threw toys and spit wads, and tore at the badly colored pictures that were in reach. Oh, hell no. One of these little cretins better not come within three feet of me. This was not how these kids usually behaved. Looking at my phone, I frowned when I realized that these little fuckers should be tucked away for nap time right about now. Where the fuck was Izanami-San? Izanami was in charge of these little monsters and she ruled over them with an iron fist.

Personally, I didn't like Izanami. She hated children. And I could understand why because some of these kids I've seen are fuckin' demon spawned from the most evil creature that could exist. What I didn't understand about the old bag of bones is why the fuck did she get a job looking after children if she couldn't stand kids? That's like me trying to get a job being a math teacher at a high school. I fuckin' hate high schoolers and I fuckin' think math will be the death of me. I know I'm only twenty-two and I was a high schooler a little while ago but I couldn't stand my peers back then either.

So, why Izanami worked here was beyond me.

_SPLAT!  
_  
I felt something wet and mushy hit my chest where my shirt dipped into a V-neck. Looking down, I noted with disgust that one of these little bastards had just nailed me with a fuckin' spitball. These kids are only three of four, how in the fuck could they have a strong enough arm or good enough aim to even achieve this? Oh, no. No no. Hell no.

"STOP!" I shouted in a booming voice. At once, all the chaos ceased. In the midst, I noticed Hitomi looking quite guilty and scared. "I don't know what the hell has come over you little beasts," I began to seethe angrily. I had come here with Sasuke or by myself long enough for these kids to know that I was not the one to fuck with. "But, I know for damn sure that it'd better stop before I break my foot off in your little asses," I threatened hotly. One child, a blond haired little girl with big ol' green eyes opened her big fat mouth. Ooh, I knew that little girl. Spoiled little troll.

"And no, I don't care if you tell your parents," I hissed directly at her. "In fact, you're more than welcome to tell your parents that I whooped your asses and if they have a problem with it, I'll gladly break my foot off in their asses too." I thundered down at the little midgets. "Now," I smiled tightly. "It's going on two-thirty and I'm pretty sure that means that it's nap time until your alcoholic parents come pick your little bastard asses up. So, know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking you little snots need to get your sleeping mats out and you need to nap because I'm pretty sure you little demons are tired, am I right?"

For a tense moment, none of them moved. Instead, they all stared at me with big eyes full of fear. I scowled harshly at them. "Well? Am I speaking German here? Nap time, now!" I pointed to the area where they were supposed to be napping. At once, they all scrambling to the area, tripping over one another. "Hitomi, you get your little midget butt over here right now," I picked my niece out of the crowd. Oh, she was so busted. The little Uchiha waddled up to me, looking guilty. I looked down at her as she stood in front of me, frowning.

Jesus, there was no denying that this was Sasuke's kid. Although both he and Kin shared black eyes and dark hair, his daughter had gotten all of the signature Uchiha traits. The only difference is that she didn't have blue highlights like Sasuke. Her hair was pitch black just like her sleazy Mother.

"Oh, thank God."

I turned around to see a female approaching me. She had a good couple inches over me. And by a good couple, I meant a lot. My sister and I were notorious for being quite short. I stood at a measly five foot two at the age of twenty-two. This woman had to be at least five four or five foot five. But anyway, she was quite pretty, although she looked exhausted. She sported cherry blossom pink hair that stopped some inches past her shoulders and sparkling apple-green eyes.

"And you might be?" I asked slowly, looking around. Seriously, where the fuck was Izanami-San? This place was falling apart without that mean witch. "Haruno Sakura," She held her hand out to me. "Hyuga Xin. I don't mean to be rude but why are you here? Where's Izanami-San?" I asked, taking her hand to shake it. Hitomi shuffled but I shot her a look. I'd deal with her in a second.

"My Aunt will be out for an extended vacation," Sakura sighed heavily, pulling at a lock of hair. "And she thought it would be a great idea if I took her place for the time being," Sakura explained to me, eying the slumbering toddlers with a weary look. "No, offense, Sakura...but you kind of suck at this," I motioned to those little bastards. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know," She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you like...have a degree for this?" I asked, unsure. I'm almost sure you needed some type of degree to work here. She only shrugged. "Perks of being related to the one in charge. And since I'm new at this, I think I'm supposed to ask your relation to her," She motioned to Hitomi.

"If you want to get technical about it, I'd be her second cousin, I think. But I'm considered her Aunt. I'm listed as her Aunt in the emergency contacts. I don't know why I'm one of her emergency contacts since her Father doesn't think I can be trusted with kids but I'm the one picking up his little spawn...so shows how much he knows," I rolled my eyes as I babbled.

Sakura eyed me warily. "Should I check the records to make sure?" She asked tonelessly. "Listen, I don't even like children so what would the point of me coming in here kidnapping one of these spawns?" I asked with a blank expression. Sakura quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Hitomi. The little Uchiha offered a guilty smile and pulled at my tights. "Aunty," She said simply, stepping closer to me. Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright...but I see a picture of her on my television tonight saying that she's missing...I know your first and last name," Sakura pointed out seriously.

I laughed and motioned for Hitomi to get her coat. "Nice meeting you, Sakura. Good luck with these spawns," I waved at her and led the little toddler out of the room and out of the daycare. Once we got to the car, I strapped her into her car seat and took off.

"Alright, you little heathen," I began, glancing at her in the mirror. "I don't know why you thought behaving that way was acceptable because Izanami-San is out for the time being is okay but you'd better not pull that crap again with Sakura-San, you got it?" I scolded her, watching as her bottom lip quivered. "Don't pull that, you know that doesn't work on me," I ignored her puppy dog look. "And here I was, about to take you out for ice cream only to find you behaving like a beast. Tsk, tsk tsk. Wait till your Daddy hears about this. He'll take away your privileges for a week!"

I wasn't really going to tell Sasuke. I'd be a hypocrite then because I could barely behave in my classes and I was in college. But I still didn't want Hitomi to be like me and I knew Sasuke didn't want that either. Of course, I was a little offended that my cousin felt that way but I could understand at the same time. This was his daughter, after all.

"Aunty! No! Don't tell Daddy!" She began to wail. I let her sob for awhile. "I'll think about it. You're definitely not getting any ice cream, that's for sure," I said after a good minute of her whining and begging. She stopped crying, sniffling every now and then. The car lapsed into a silence save her sniffling here and there. I considered playing music but the only CDs I had were Eminem CDS and as much as I loved my King, he was not suitable for Hitomi to hear.

"Aunty?"

"Mm?"

"What's a bastard?"

Oh, holy shit.

* * *

"Mikoto-Nee told me what happened at the daycare today," Manami popped out of nowhere. I jumped and choked on the vanilla frappuccino I had been drinking. "Jesus Christ, Mother," I gagged as I struggled to regain my breathing. She frowned at me, not even bothering to pat me on the back or anything. "Honestly, how do you expect to find a suitable man to love you if you have such awful manners? You would think those etiquette classes you took as a child would have taught you something," Manami chided me with her nose turned up.

"Are you serious? You're worried about manners while I'm dying over here?" I gasped out, slamming the bottle of iced coffee onto the counter. She simply stared at me, frowning. "Don't sass me, girl," She simply sniffed. I stared back at her. Sometimes people wondered why I was such a lunatic. This woman right here is the reason.

"Anyway," She smiled sweetly, which should of unnerved me. But after twenty-two years, nothing my Mother did really surprised me. She was the reason I was a lunatic so why the hell would I question any of her bipolar tendencies? That's why I didn't. "She told me about how you took control of the wild children," She began. "I just yelled and threatened them into submission," I shrugged carelessly. "And I must say, I had no idea you were so good with controlling children," She continued on, ignoring me. "It's a good quality you'll need when you have your own bundles of joy."

"Spawns."

"What?"

"They're not bundles of joy. They're evil. They're spawns."

We stared at one another before she moved on like I hadn't said a word. "Your future husband will really appreciate how good you are with kids. Men can be so clueless when it comes to children," She babbled on. "What about Sasuke?" I pointed out. "Oh, please. Sasuke-Chan is surrounded by females. Mikoto-Nee, myself, Mikoto-Nee's Mother, you, Hanabi and Hinata? He doesn't have to worry about Hitomi not having her actual Mother present in her life when she has all of us."

That was true. I doubted Kin would ever come back and be Hitomi's Mother. She was too busy living her life as if she hadn't been a teen mother. The girl was a skank. I told Sasuke that. Hinata told him that. Even Itachi had warned Sasuke about Kin and Itachi was a goddamn man whore! But Sasuke wanted to be a little twat and didn't want to listen. I couldn't even say he was stuck with Kin for the next eighteen years because the bitch had pulled a Houdini and it would probably stay that way for the rest of Hitomi's life.

"But, like I was saying. It's a good quality for a woman to have," Manami hummed. "Mother, please. This isn't the sixties when it was acceptable for women to just stay home and pop out little spawns," I reminded her. She simply glared at me. Manami was weird. She said things like that but she had never been a stay at home Mom. Not that there anything wrong with that. She wasn't necessarily absent from our childhoods. Well, my childhood was no walk in the park but I'll get to that sad little tale later. Anyway, she wasn't absent but Mom had been a working woman. She had gone to work with Daddy every day and helped him mold the Hyuga business into a huge corporation.

So, I had no idea why she thought I'd sit back and birth out children once I married someone. Oh, please. I'd rather shit glass then to actually do some shit like that. I'd end up kicking my child's ass or something on a regular basis. Either that or I would lose my fuckin' mind with just staying in the house all day. I couldn't sit still. I had to be out and about. Which was weird because sometimes I could be the laziest person.

"...What exactly are you doing here?"

"...What?"

Manami folded her arms. "Why are you here? It's a Wednesday night," She pointed out, eying me. I feigned a hurt expression. "God, I can't even come to my parents' home to say hi or anything?" I poked out my lower lip. "You wound me, Mother, you do." "You don't come here on your own free will. And stop calling me Mother, it makes me sound like I'm old," She huffed with an annoyed expression. "I mean...you are almost fifty..." I mumbled under my breath. "What? What was that?" She hissed, squinting at me.

"Oh, dear God. Nothing."

I didn't have time to react when she threw my glass bottle of chilled coffee at my face.

And she wonders why I don't visit without being told to.

* * *

I huffed in annoyance as Friday evening rolled around. Sasuke had made me pick up his daughter Thursday and today. He must have really fucked around with Hanabi's car. Hitomi's and her platoon of daycare runts had begun to get worse and I was feeling bad for Sakura. She was not cut out for kids. The three days I had come to the daycare, I gathered that she was a twenty-three year old medical student. How she was able to run the daycare was beyond me. I was sure medical students were quiet busy.

Anyway, even though Sakura proved to be a genius in the medical field, she was completely clueless when it came to children. Every time I arrived, the kids were getting into something different whether it was starting a food fight or running around dousing each other with glitter, they failed to listen to her.

Each time, I screamed at them. One kid cried.

I flopped down on my sofa, groaning and realizing how tired I was. Who the hell knew classes combined with screaming at some kids would tire someone out so much? Is this what having a job feels like? Cuz' if it was...I didn't like it. Not one bit. Clearly I wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. Good thing my parents were filthy fuckin' rich or I'd have to get like...an actual job.

My phone rang. I almost cried.

Rolling off the sofa, I hit the floor with a thumb and crawled over to where I had tossed it. "Daddy," I mumbled into the phone. "You're twenty-two, you stooge. Shouldn't you call me Father?" Hiashi's voice filled into my ear. "Nah, it's too formal," I snorted back. "I was speaking to your Mother and Mikoto," Hiashi ignored my statement. "Great," I muttered sarcastically. Nothing good was going to come from this. Nothing good ever came from the ideas Manami and Mikoto put into my Father's head. That's why Uncle Fugaku was my favorite. He had accepted me as the crazy niece that wasn't going to change.

He got me.

"And they gave me a wonderful idea."

See?

"Oh, yeah, what's that?"

"You'll work at the daycare Hitomi attends."

I choked on my spit and nearly died.


	3. Money is the reason we exist

_TeeBeMe: Hey guys. I'm two days late but Happy Belated Halloween. My favorite holiday. I took my niece trick or treating. She was a sassy pink leopard. She was the best little one year old on the block. I stole all her WARHEADS candy. She couldn't handle how sour they were. Ahaha, I love my MooMoo._

**Xin: And more importantly, Tee doesn't own anything. Just myself, any other OCs and the plotline. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, hey! Your parents bailed you out of jail!"

I stared blankly at my two so called 'best friends' Kamiya Tenten and Uzumaki Karin. I had met Tenten through Neji when I was twelve and she was thirteen and we've been friends ever since. We met Karin when Karin and I were sophomores in high school and Tenten had been a junior.

At first glance, it would seem that the three of us had nothing in common. Tenten was athletic with muscles. She sported chocolate brown buns and honey brown eyes. Tenten was a major tomboy and had been on damn there every sports team in high school. Karin was tall with peach colored skin. She had vibrant blood-red hair that was messy on one side and neat on the other side with apple-red eyes to match and sported square-framed black glasses. Karin was a snooty stuck up nerd. And then there was me with my meager height and snow white skin. I had really long midnight blue hair and the signature Hyuga eyes. I don't really know how to describe me other then being a sarcastic lunatic.

You'd think that a tomboy, a snooty nerd and a lunatic would never get along. There's been times where we'd bicker and try to legit kill one another but I loved the two whores. Even if the two bitches abandoned me.

"Yeah, they did," I sniffed with my nose pointed up. "You two cunts were supposed to bail me out," I reminded them. "But you fuckin' ran off and let me take the heat," I continued to hiss at them. Tenten snorted and plopped down next to me, wrapping her arm around my neck. "Better you then us. We don't have filthy rich parents," She pointed out with a grin.

"Get off of me, Kamiya," I huffed, shoving at her. She continued to grin and kissed my cheek. "If you hadn't been so wasted you wouldn't have gotten caught," Karin snidely reminded me as she reached across the table to snatch up my Vanilla frapp. I only glared back at her. "Well, someone kept buying me shots," I reminded the redhead with a scowl. She stared back at me while slurping up my iced coffee.

"Not my fault you're easily influenced."

"I should've known your evil ass was plotting when you kept buying me shots."

"If you weren't shitfaced you wouldn't have agreed to get her autograph."

"Why couldn't have you gotten it?"

"Like Tenten said, my parents wouldn't be able to bail me out. Mom would have let me rot in there."

"You deserve to rot."

Tenten smiled, taking a lovely helping of my lunch as Karin and I bickered. Sometimes I wondered how Karin and I had gotten along all these years. We always argued and traded blows with one another. Tenten and Hinata said it was because we were so much alike. Which was a total lie. Karin was a total slore. And she was such a stuck up nerd. I was nothing like her. And even worse, she thought Namie Amuro was better than Utada Hikaru. Don't get me wrong, I love Namie Amuro, she had like two songs featured in some of my favorite Anime. Like,_ InuYasha_ and _One Piece_ and we can't forget about _Pokemon: The Movie 2000_. Namie was boss.

But Utada? I loved Utada. There was denying Utada was like the head bitch in charge right now. But Namie did have years of experience under her belt, seeing as she was like the teen pop idol of Japan. But still, Utada was like number one in my heart. I mean, come on, she does music for _Kingdom Hearts_. But little miss whore over there always argues that Namie is way better than Utada.

"It doesn't even matter because your idiotic ass didn't even get her autograph," Karin whined out. I watched in annoyance as she continued to sip off of my frappuccino. "Oh, yeah? Well, look at this, you busted ass hoe," I dug through my large purse to pull out the restraining order Namie Amuro had filed against me. I shoved it in her face, smirking as she sputtered and snatched the paper. "This is a restraining order," She said blankly. I rolled my eyes and snatched the paper back. "Useless ass cunt," I mumbled as I pointed out Namie Amuro's signature at the bottom half of the page.

"Oh my God, give it here," Karin reached across with her hand stretched out. I snorted and stuffed the paper back into my purse. "No, fuck you, you hoe," I huffed as she glared at me. "I had to spend a night in jail for this. You're not getting it that easily," I rolled her eyes. Honestly, she should know me by now. Tenten shoved more of my lunch into her mouth. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Really, bitch? You're just going to sit there and devour my food?" I asked with a blank look. The brunette only shrugged. "Ask me if I care," She retorted. I simply glared at her. God, my friends were real bitches sometimes.

"I need new friends," I mumbled to myself. "Please, it's a bit too late for that now, don't you think?" Tenten snorted. Tenten had this habit of not being ladylike. And she wondered why so many kids thought she was lesbian in high school. "Yeah, who the hell else is going to put up with your psycho ass?" Karin waved a dismissive hand. I noticed her fingernails were painted a bright yellow with blue polka dots. I scowled. It was Autumn, those were not Autumn colors. She knew I hated when people wore the wrong colors in the seasons.

"Your nails are hideous."

"What? You little whore, they're pretty."

"Yeah, I was meaning to tell you about that. Yellow and blue? That's ugly."

"Who in the hell asked your butch ass? What do you even know about being pretty?"

"You rabid ass skank. I know about pretty because I am pretty and I'm not a butch!"

As the two bickered, I began to eat my half eaten lunch _(courtesy of Tenten)_ and drink the rest of my frappuccino. I wasn't kidding when I said I needed new friends. I loved the two idiots sitting with me, don't get me wrong. Beside my sister, these two were my best friends. I loved them but I had been around them for too long. And sometimes when you're around something or someone for too long, you become too used to them. And then you get sick of them even if you do love them. I love them but goddamn.

"Aye," I nudged Tenten, the rim of the glass bottle of coffee poised to my lips. She stopped her arguing with Karin to look down at me. "You and my cousin? Anything happening yet?" I asked, tasting the sweetened coffee. Tenten groaned and dropped her forehead to the table. "Your cousin may be a genius but he lacks common sense when it comes to females, I swear," She grumbled out in annoyance. Tenten had been love with Neji for God knows how long. I felt bad for her because to him, Tenten had always been 'one of the bros,'.

Poor Tenten had been friend zoned.

"I wouldn't say he lacks common sense when it comes to females," Karin shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean?" Tenten asked as I continued to drink my coffee. "Well, he's no virgin and he's had some girlfriends before," Karin explained, missing the look I gave her. Tenten's shoulder slumped visibly. "Maybe if you just put your feelings out there a little bit more. I'm not saying pulling a 'Karin' or anything but you know...make yourself a little bit more available as a girl versus as a boy," I quickly advised her, giving Karin an evil look.

"Wait, pulling a 'Karin'? What the hell does that mean?"

"Being a shameless whore."

"Hey!"

I regarded Karin blankly. She wasn't exactly a whore but she was shameless. Seriously, if Karin wanted someone, she'd go after them. I'd seen it happen many times before. She wasn't well-liked by a lot of the females in high school because she had the habit of flirting and throwing herself in someone's lap.

"You're not a whore, Karin..." Tenten quickly tried to soothe the redhead's anger. "You're just...uh...more comfortable with your body," She tried to sugar coat it. Karin faltered but glared at me. "She's just sugar coating the fact that you are a shameless floozy," I shrugged, not really caring. Karin knew what kind of person she was. She simply shot a glare at me. "Whatever. Screw Neji. Let's talk about Sasuke," Karin purred, leaning forward with this hungry look in her eyes. I shot her a glare. Sometimes I hated being related to Neji and Sasuke. All throughout high school, girls dropped their panties for them. And they were always trying to be friends with Hinata and I in order to get close to one of them.

Karin, well, she had been my friend before she knew I was related to Sasuke. At least I knew our friendship wasn't faked just to get close to Sasuke. Even if she did bug the living hell out of me.

"He's still single, yes?" She prompted, a predatory smile gracing her pretty face. "Yes but he's not looking for anyone, you useless ginger," I rolled my eyes as Tenten laughed. "That is so racist," Karin huffed with a pout. "No it's not," I shrugged, not really caring.

"Hey, are they still hiring at your job?" Tenten suddenly asked out of nowhere. I blanched, remembering that my Father wanted me to work at Hitomi's daycare. Of course, I hadn't taken him seriously. Cuz', honestly, me, getting a job? Uh, yeah, not likely. I could understand getting like, an actual job. Like at the Hyuga Corporation or a job in the Culinary Arts.

But a side job? A part time job? Ew. No.

Excuse me, but I wasn't a peasant like the two I'm sitting with. I'm fuckin' royalty. And the royal do not work part time jobs. We hand out part time jobs. Why wasn't my Father getting this? Why did he have to miss the damn memo? No one fuckin' reads the memos anymore. "Um, I don't know. I could probably get one for you," Karin shrugged. Somehow, Karin had snagged a job at Forever21. She was working on being promoted to manager. I don't know how the fuck she works at one of the biggest fashion stores when she walked around with yellow and blue nail polish but whatever.

"Got fired from your last job?" I asked in monotone. Tenten was notorious for shooting through jobs. If it wasn't one thing it was always the other. She sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders. "The boss was a total pervert. Always finding excuses to touch me."

"Wasn't your boss a female?"

"...Yeah."

"Told you that you give off that lesbian vibe. Seriously, wear a damn skirt every now and then."

"Shut up, you colorblind fuck."

"She's right, Tenten. It wouldn't kill you to wear a skirt."

"You can shut the fuck up too and get a damn job, you spoiled little priss."

I just glared at her.

Sometimes, I hated my best friends.

* * *

"I refuse."

Hiashi sat on the opposing side of his big desk in his big ol' plush chair. Manami stood behind him, hands folded behind her back. They both looked every part of the heads of the Hyuga business. Manami's long hair was pulled back in a perfect bun and she sported a wine-red business suit. Ugh, I told her a million times that wine- red paired with how pale her skin is made her look deathly.

They had called me down here to discuss the idea of me getting a job at the daycare. I had steadily refused the notion. Why could they not understand that I was not fit for a job like that? I wasn't fit for any kind of job at this point in my life. I'm a rich twenty-two year old. I shouldn't have to worry about a job until I'm like thirty-six and old.

"Refusing is not an option," Hiashi reminded me with a serious look. I leaned forward, planting my palms on the desk and scowled. "I'm not getting a job at that place of lost hope and dreams," I said with the most serious face I could muster. "It will teach you responsibility. This is something you cannot refuse," Manami said, her serious face overpowering mine. "I don't want to work there," I told her. "But you will," She replied. "I can't just walk in there and ask for a job. You need to be like, certified or something," I pulled out my last resort.

"When will you understand that in this world, money is everything," Hiashi reminded me. I stood back, my frown becoming more sad. It was true. In this greedy world, all you had to do was wave around money and you got what you wanted. As a spoiled rich girl, I should know that from the start. "Money is the reason we exist," I glumly recited a line from one of my favorite songs. "Right," Hiashi and Manami nodded. "Now, we didn't want to do this because you are one of our precious daughters..." Manami began to say. Her expression made my stomach churn nervously.

"If you don't agree to this," She leaned forward and planted the tips of her fingers against the desk. My Mom should have been a lawyer, I swear to God. She could always argue someone down and sway their opinion and decisions. That's why she always closed the most deals.

"You will be written out of the Hyuga family's will."

* * *

I groaned as I laid on the roof of Hanabi's car. The hood of the car was open and my cousin stood over it, fiddling and doing God knows what with it. I loved cars but I didn't get down to the nitty gritty of it all. Any time my car had problems, I let Sasuke work on it and do all the dirty work. It's not like he hated doing all the dirty work, anyway.

"So, let me get this straight," Sasuke said from the front. "You scared the living fuck out of the kids at the daycare, told my Mom about it, who told your Mom. And she went and told your Dad about it and now they've decided that working there will teach you some responsibility and if you refuse...you're broke for the rest of your life?" He summed up what I had just told him. I groaned again and rubbed my face. "That's what went down," I sighed heavily, hearing him snort. "When we were kids, I told you our Moms gossip. I warned you to never tell my Mom anything like this," He chided me. I shot a glare in direction. Of course, he totally didn't notice it since the hood was in the way.

"Yeah? And I told you Kin was a total slore."

"Don't start. She's still the Mother of my child."

Since we were kids, Mikoto stressed that Sasuke should always be a gentlemen. And he usually was. Now that he had a daughter. Back in high school, Sasuke was a total dog. He had that 'on to the next one' mentality all through school. Once Hitomi happened, he respected women more. And I give him props for that...but Kin was a serious skank and he knew it.

"Still a skank."

Sasuke slammed the hood of the car down and shot a glare at me. "Glare at me all you want, you impregnated a total skank," I ignored his glare. "Would you shut the fuck up? My daughter could hear you and the minute she starts saying things like 'skank' and 'slore', I'm breaking your fuckin' neck," He gave me a dark look. I don't know why he was being do damn uptight. Hitomi was with his Mother.

"Golly, Sasuke, aren't you the most gentlest man ever? Mikoto would be proud."

"She taught me to treat women with respect. You...I don't know what the fuck you are but you ain't no lady."

"I'll remember that the next time you need someone to pick up your kid."

He glared at me again but helped me off the car. At least he remembered to wipe his dirty hands off on the already dirty rag tucked into his pants before helping me down. I looked extremely out of place in the middle of this dirty garage filled with a bunch of grease monkeys. Not like I gave a fuck. I 'd break someone's wrist and the guys who worked here knew it. Besides, the guys didn't even bother with flirting with me.

Once, Hinata and I had come down here to pick something up when we were about twenty. One of the guys had made a disrespectful joke about the two of us and even made a pass at my sister. She clearly looked weaker then me. I had glared at anyone who had come within three feet of us.

So they tried my sister. And that didn't sit well with my older cousins. For some odd reason, our three older cousins had also been at the garage that day as well. I don't even think they were working on cars, they were just there. As soon as Hinata let out this frightened little 'meep', Neji was there twisting the guy's arm awkwardly and painfully.

And Sasuke and Itachi, who I had guess were the head bitches in charge, had made it clear than anyone related to them was off-limits. Especially Hinata, Hanabi and myself. I didn't know why they had acted that way. I could have handled the situation way better but none of the guys had approached us on some fly shit since then. They simply greeted us politely.

Shame, some of them looked really hot all greased up and shirtless.

Um...yeah..

"So, you gonna do it?" He asked as I followed him out of the work area and into the backroom. He pulled off his dirty and ruined shirt to pull on another one. He needed a shower. He stank like Hell. I ran my fingers through my hair and slumped my shoulders. "I don't have much of a choice. Can you even imagine me without an endless source of money? I'm not fuckin' Karin or Tenten. I can't live...like..." I trailed off, trying to come up with a good example. "A normal person?" He asked with a blank look. I glared at him. "Yeah."

"Can't imagine you as a normal person. You're way too spoiled," He noted, gesturing that it was time to go. "I'm not spoiled," I whined after him. "Really? What is this? _Gucci_?" He motioned to the big bag I was carrying. "_Louis Vuitton_," I replied tonelessly. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at the heels I was currently wearing.

"And those heels? They look like _r__ed bottoms_."

"...They are."

"And your nails? They've got a lot of shit going on."

"_Rihanna's_ nail stylist did them."

"Right, but you aren't spoiled," Sasuke sarcastically stated as I slid into his car. "Oh, shut up," I huffed, hugging my purse. "It isn't my fault. It's my parents' fault. They could have said no to the things I asked for. But they couldn't because I deserve everything I've gotten," I insisted with a slightly red face. "You really believe that?" Sasuke asked as he started up the car.

I glared at Sasuke. I don't know why he was acting all high and mighty. He was spoiled his damn self and so was his daughter. Hitomi wasn't a brat but she for damn sure wasn't humble. We all had the same problem. Even Hinata wouldn't know what to do with herself if she had been cut off from our wealth. I don't know why everyone was acting like they didn't need money. We did.

Even if it was a line out of a song, it was one of the most truest statements I had ever heard in my life. Money is the reason we exist. It was the anthem of success. That's what everyone strives for. Money. The ultimate success.

"I sure do."

* * *

The following Monday afternoon _(ugh, I hate Mondays)_ I stormed into Hitomi's daycare. It was the picture of chaos but as soon as I cleared my throat, all the chaos ceased and all the children scrambled to the nap area. I simply rolled my eyes. God, these fuckin' toddlers were so stupid. What was the point of acting like this anyway? Probably cuz' their parents sucked at parenting.

"You're here early," Sakura commented as I approached her. She looked worn out. Man, a medical student with a job like this. This girl needed help. I simply held out the Styrofoam cup of coffee out for her. I didn't like normal coffee, I only drank Vanilla frappuccinos but Sakura needed the coffee.

She gratefully took it. "So, what do you need?" She asked after a couple of sips. I sighed heavily and rubbed the back of my neck. "You ever watch one of those movies where the wealthy cheerleader's parents want her to be like normal and not spoiled? They want her to be responsible and all that good jazz so they make her get like, a job?" I asked her, not really wanting to come out and say it.

She blinked her big green eyes at me and nodded. "Yeah, they're terribly unrealistic but I've seen some of them," She replied. Sakura hated the wealthy class. I couldn't blame her. We were a bunch of stuck up old pricks. But I'd rather be a stuck up rich girl versus being a stuck up poor girl. Or normal girl. But being normal was being poor, wasn't it? I don't know.

"Hi, wealthy cheerleader who has to learn responsibility."

She stared at me for a few seconds. "You're kidding," She snorted and drank more of her coffee. I sighed heavily and brushed my hair back over my shoulder. "Unfortunately, no. It's either that or I get written out of the will and that cannot happen so..." I trailed off and shoved my hands in my pockets. "What did you do to break the camel's back?" She asked. I frowned. "What?" I quirked an eyebrow. What kind of fuckin' question was that. Was she calling my parents camels? My parents were not fuckin' camels.

"It's a saying. Camels hold a lot of things when traveling through the desert on their backs. Sometimes it becomes too much and it breaks their backs. So, I'm asking what did you do for your parents think it was the last straw?"

"Oh," I snorted at my own stupidity. "I got drunk at a party and broke into Namie Amuro's house for an autograph," I explained as if it was normal. She gaped, her apple-green eyes staring at me. "That was you? That story was on the news!" She gasped. "Yeah, well, for the record...it was my friend's doing. She wanted an autograph so she got me shi-wasted," I quickly curved my language. "I don't know what type of story they came up with to put on the news but it's probably all lies. I only did it to get her autograph. And because I was drunk. Had it been Utada Hikaru or Yui, I wouldn't had to get drunk."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't know if it would be a good idea," She began to say. "You have a criminal record and everything and to be quite honest...you scare me," She said more meekly. I snorted and shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "I scare a lot of people," I shrugged, it was nothing new.

"But I need this because I can't function like a normal person. I need my wealth," I sighed heavily. I knew I sounded pathetic and so materialistic, but it was true. You can't raise a person off a endless wealth for twenty-two years and then snatch it away from them expecting them to know how to act! It wasn't fair.

"And my parents are dead set on me working at this place," I grumbled dejectedly. "Here? Why? What's so special about this place?" She asked, glancing over at the children. "I have a way with kids, apparently," I answered, shrugging leisurely. Again, she looked at me like I was crazy. That's how I had looked at my parents.

"Yes, you scream at them until they cry."

"Only one of them cried."

"In front of you."

I shot her a look and huffed. "Listen, Sakura-San," I leaned forward. "You need me here and you know it. These kids are tiring you out and you don't have the heart to curse them out like me. You know that for a fact that I could turn things around here," I said with a serious face. I really didn't want to bribe her with money. I wasn't the fuckin' Yakuza or anything like that.

"You need me as much as I need you," Sakura reminded me with a thoughtful frown. Again, I shrugged. "I could go to any other establishment and bribe them with money," I harshly reminded her. "But I didn't want to bribe you since you seem like a nice girl that has that 'money isn't everything' mentality. So, please just let me help you out here," I offered. Sakura blushed and huffed. "Money _isn't _everything," She stressed to me. "That's something normal people say," I replied blankly. Sakura sighed heavily. "Listen, this isn't the easiest job, okay? You can't just whip out some money and wave it in their face and they'll just do what you tell them. And you cannot dress like that. And we frown upon cursing."

I frowned in confusion and looked down at my outfit. I was just wearing ripped acid-washed skinny jeans, brown lace up high heeled boots and a simple zebra-print tank top tucked into the jeans with a leather jacket over top. I was rather dressed down for the day. What was wrong with the outfit? It was pretty damn cute and I wasn't even trying to impress anyone.

"Dress more casually," She motioned to her simple pair of jeans and plain light red t-shirt. "Please tell me you don't dress like that outside of the daycare," I waved my hand at her outfit. "What? It's comfortable," Sakura pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "It's...eh," I mumbled in distaste. She huffed and shook her head. "Anyway, do you think you can do that? Dress more casually, curve your language and don't bribe any of the children. Can you do it or is it too hard?" She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "Can I take you shopping at Forever21?" I asked blankly.

"I don't shop there."

I gave her a look.

Ugh.

* * *

My front door burst open and I watched with distaste as my older cousin, Itachi ambled in with his idiotic best friends. "Hi," Itachi chirped innocently, wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a hug. "Hello," I said blandly as he kissed my cheek. "Why the sour face, hm?" Deidara plopped down on my couch, brushing his blond hair away from his face. I shot him my sour look. "What do you guys want?" I asked seriously. "Rude," Kisame snorted while digging through the fridge. "Aren't you glad to see us?" Sasori slid up next to me.

I glared at the redhead. He knew damn well I was never happy to see his face. "Fuckin' elated. Now what do you want?" I sniffed primly at him. "We're hungry," Itachi said, stepping around me so that he was wedged in between Sasori and myself. "What does that have to do with me?" I asked, twisting my lips up at him.

"Feed me."

"Itachi, you and your dumbass friends are grown ass men. Feed yourselves."

"Oi!" Deidara popped up, jabbing his fingers into my sides. I squealed loudly and tried to whip around to punch him. He lifted me up and effortlessly tossed me to the couch. "We're not stupid, yeah," He insisted, grinning down at me while I glared at him. "I hate you so much."

Deidara flashed me his award winning smile, his visible blue eye sparkling. "Don't give me that look. I'm not feeding any of you. Now, get out. I could've sworn my door was locked," I grumbled, pushing myself up. "Don't be like that," Kisame came at me, wrapping his husky ass arms around me and lifting me up. "We're starving and Kaa-Chan kicked us out."

"Gee, I wonder why," I scoffed. "Maybe it's because you useless idiots bum it around her house all the damn time. Get a fuckin' job," I snorted from Kisame's grasp. "Ironic seeing as you don't have a damn job either," Sasori pointed out dryly. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ironic, seeing as how I don't hang around my friend's parents house whining about food."

Sasori sent me a dirty look. "You guys aren't going to leave unless I feed you, huh?" I sighed heavily, drumming my hands against Kisame's bicep. Kisame let me down and patted me on the head. Sasori swerved up behind me and slid his fingers into my hair. "I think you know that answer," He hummed, way to close to my face. He tightened his grip in my hair and tugged. "Sasori," I hissed at him, slapping his hand away. He smirked, let out a chuckle and backed off. Itachi eyed us, frowning. Sasori and I always had a special hate/hate relationship. It probably stemmed from the fact that I had lost my virginity to him when I was sixteen and he was nineteen. It wasn't rape or anything _(I mean technically it was rape since I was a minor and he was over eighteen)_ but we were both drunk and well..one thing led to another.

We've hated each other since and kept Itachi in the dark about it.

"Seriously, get out," I pointed to the door. "Aren't you going to school for Culinary Arts? Shouldn't you like cooking food for people?" Kisame pointed out. I shot a glare at him. They always pulled that card with me. 'Cook for me, Xinny! You're going to school for cooking, aren't you? Cook!'. God, I hated my family and friends. "Either that or I can make a phone call to Unc' about you switching your majors," Itachi hummed innocently, waving his phone in my face. "I fuckin' hate you so much," I grumbled to myself just as my front door opened a second time.

"You really shouldn't leave your front door open," Hinata scolded me as she took off her jacket. "Hina!" Itachi exclaimed loudly. "Oh, the boys are here. I didn't know you were cooking dinner for everyone," Hinata offered an angelic smile as she kissed Itachi on the cheek and waved at everyone else. "Neither did I."

Again, the door opened and this time Neji, Sasuke and Hanabi swept in. "Dear God, what do you people want?" I whined loudly. I didn't remember inviting any of them over. In fact, after showering I was going to go straight to sleep. Why the fuck were they all coming to my place? Didn't they have things to do? Places to go? People to see?

"Where's Hitomi?" Itachi asked as Sasuke settled on the couch. I watched in distaste as everyone made themselves comfortable in my living room on the couches, the arm chair and the floor. Hanabi, Sasuke and Neji didn't even bother to fuckin' greet me in my own damn home. "Mom took her to her parents' house for the night," Sasuke shrugged lesiurely. "Oi, Xin. What are you going to cook?" He asked as Neji picked up the remote and began to click through the channels to find a movie to watch. "Is this like, legit? Is this happening right now?" I asked myself.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked, not really bothering to look at me. I wondered what the hell Tenten found so alluring about Neji. He was an snobby genius. And what the fuck did Karin think was so great about Sasuke? He was an asshole teen Father. They both were fuckin' sickening and yet had my best friends all hot and bothered every time they came around. I couldn't understand why. Sasuke and Neji both looked like fuckin' females to me.

The door opened again. Karin and Tenten walked in.

I groaned. God, I hate them all.

* * *

_TeeBeMe: Naruto and Gaara have yet to make an appearance. Don't worry my lovelies, they're coming. All in good time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I guess I'm just trying to establish Xin's life and her interactions with her friends and family first. Love is on it's way too._

**Xin: This seems more like a story about a spoiled little rich girl learning that money isn't everything versus coming up with a whacky scheme to bone the hot Daddy at her daycare.**

_TeeBeMe: I guess you can consider that as part of the plot too. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Till next update!_


End file.
